Forgotten Memories
by Kiko Kamia
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Rhombulan invasion was stopped. Things have gone on, but recently, Spin's missions have been suffering ... can anything, or anyone pull him out of his slump?


_A/n: This is in no way connected to "Feel the Beat", with the exception of the fact that I wrote both of them, they are both based on the Elite Beat Agents game, and I own nothing._

* * *

Spin stood alone in garage in the EBA HQ. He huffed as got in his favorite black convertible. He'd been put on "vacation". _More like suspended, but Chief don't want to admit it ..._ Spin shook his head as he thought of his last few missions, all of which he had bungled up so badly that J had to come in and do damage control. Clean up the mess ... something that an agent at Spin's level shouldn't have to deal with. Now he was supposed to spend some time away from HQ and clear his head. _Clear __**what**__ from my head? If I clear much more from my mind, there won't be anything left at all ... _He drove out of the underground facility and made his way to the interstate. _Whatever ... I'll just bum around until Chief decides I can come back ..._

* * *

Spin parked the car in a parking lot by a park in the center of a small town. He sighed and ran one hand over the top of his head. _Man ... why can't I figure out why this place feels so familiar? I shouldn't be losin' my memory ... I ain't _that _old. _

True, it had been about ten years since the whole Rhombulan invasion, and he'd been an agent for about a year before that, but he was currently in his 30's ... you don't start loosing your memory _that_ early. Maybe it was stress ... yah ... that had to be it, after all he had been boosted to the rank of BA - 4 after Commander Kahn's retirement last year, and that meant even more pressure.

Spin started to get frustrated. He could feel that this place had been the setting of an event that he thought he would always remember, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He hummed a nameless tune as he scanned the area around the park, hoping for a landmark that might spark a memory. Nothing clicked in his mind, so he got out of the black car and began to wander through the park. _It's not like I have anywhere I need to be ... a walk can't hurt, maybe it'll help._

The atmosphere in the park felt like something from a movie, everything was picture perfect. Tall trees with deep emerald leaves cast shadows on the sidewalk that cut a path through the well kept grounds. Up ahead, Spin saw a clearing with several sets of swings, a slide, monkey-bars, and other various playground equipment. Spin smiled as he took a seat on a bench, watching children as they laughed as they ran and played together. On the basketball course off to the side, six kids were playing an intense game of basketball. Other groups simply lounged on the grass, enjoying the sun. One family near-by was having a picnic and had turned on a radio. Spin smiled and tapped his foot along with the beat of the song that was currently playing. _Canned Heat_, one of his favorite songs to use on a mission. _This is just like a little slice of heaven ..._

"Is this seat saved?" A curious voice asked from the right. Spin turned to see a blond girl with bright blue eyes. She looked to be about seventeen years old.

"Eh ... not really ... at least ... I'm not saving it. You can sit down if you'd like." Spin smiled. "Nice day, ain't it?"

"Yah, I love the weather this time of year." The blond agreed as she took a seat at the end of the bench. "It's hard to believe that a few months ago, everything was covered with snow. There's just so much color during the summer."

"So, I take it you're from here?" Spin asked.

"Yup. I've lived here my whole life." The girl cocked her head to the side slightly. "I'm sorry, this may seem rude ... but ... have we met before? You seem ... kinda familiar."

Spin thought for a moment. "I don't know, it's possible. To tell you the truth ... I've had a case of deja-vu since I came into town."

The girl nodded. "Okay ... I just had to ask."

The song that had been playing on the radio faded out and was replaced by the DJ's voice. "Well, today is the tenth anniversary of our town's little miracle. I'm sure you all remember what I'm talking about. So, in memory of Mr. Matthew Stevens, here's Chicago with one of their signature hits ..."

The gears in Spin's mind started to turn as he took in the familiar lyrics.

_You know our love was meant to be,_

_The kind of love to last forever,_

_And I want you here with me,_

_From tonight until the end of time,_

_You should know,_

_Everywhere I go,_

_You're always on my mind,_

_In my heart, in my soul, baby,_

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration,_

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration,_

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin', _

_No one needs you more than I need you ..._

Fleeting images from the past danced in Spin's mind, taunting him. He knew this song. He'd used it on a mission. Once. He couldn't quite remember the details. He listened intently as the song continued, determined to solve the puzzle.

_And i know (and i know) - yes i know, _

_That it's plain to see (to see),_

_We're so in love when we're together,_

_Now i know (now i know),_

_That i need you here with me,_

_From tonight until the end of time,_

_You should know (yes you need to know),_

_Everywhere I go,_

_You're always on my mind,_

_You're in my heart, in my soul,_

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration,_

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration,_

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin' ,_

_No one needs you more than i need you,_

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin',_

_No one needs you more than i need you,_

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration,_

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration ..._

Spin didn't pay much attention to the rest of the song. He remembered now. A small gasp of surprise escaped his throat when he glanced at the girl, who was now misty-eyed. "'s been a long time ... hasn't it, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded silently, wiping away a few stray tears. "I should've known ... I don't know I could have forgotten that day."

"You're not the only one." Spin smiled and gave Lucy a light hug.

* * *

The mom and dad of the picnicking family shared a small smile. "Well, Don, looks like we were the ones who were able to help Spin out for once." 

Don smiled at Jane as they watched Lucy and Spin continue to chat. "Yup, it looks that way."

* * *

Later that day, Spin returned to the HQ. After sharing the tale of his encounter with his fellow agents, Spin was allowed to do a simulated mission. No one was surprised when he performed the routine perfectly. Spin was back.

* * *

_A/n2: Well ... there you go ... this was one of those little annoying plot bunnies that refused to go away. I just had to do something involving Lucy in the future. I'm not saying you have to like my idea ... I just had to turn this little monster bunny loose._

_Also, the song I used was "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago_


End file.
